The invention relates to equipment which makes it possible to rotate a drum whose centre is moving. These drums are usually supported by means of rubber tires or on flexible supports, and they are very often used for example in barking wood for pulping purpose.
Presently these drums are rotated by means of friction, by driving the rubber tires, or by means of a chain drive. In this way, the rotating part of the drum, resting on flexible supports, can make a swinging movement caused by the drive and the flexibility of the support system. Rotating the drum by means of rubber tires requires many drive tires, gearboxes and electric motors. For that reason the system operating by means of friction is very complicated and expensive. Besides, considerable load is applied on the wheels transferring the driving power, and this reduces the lifetime of the wheels.